Dr. Boyd
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * General Hammond New Contact(s) *Dr. Huxley Dr. Ada Huxley is studying the Kora Fruit, one of the staples of the native's diet. Different Kora Fruit can have a number of different effects, all of them beneficial. Her work could be very important to medical research in a number of ways, but she's having trouble getting fresh samples of Kora Fruit to study. Dr. Huxley is a smart woman who's so absorbed in her work she occasionally forgets where she is or how important her work could be. Another benefit of working with her is getting access to Kora Fruit. Information Field Researcher Dr. Bruce Boyd is a master of applying different disciplines of science to new problems in unusual ways. Already famous in scientific circles for his papers on faster than light travel based off of musical theory, information theory, and genetics; he was one of the first researchers to volunteer for the expedition to the Shadow Shard. He's made several breakthroughs in understanding the strange nature of this alien place Initial Contact I've heard a great deal about you, and hope that we'll be able to do some great work together. There's so many things to learn out here, I tell you I could spend my whole life in this place. Well, if it weren't for the constant attacks by ravenous monsters, at least. Store * Inspirations * Level 40 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Mutant Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Natural Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Science Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Mutant Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Natural Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Science Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Technology Single Origin Enhancements Missions Once the Investigate presence of hidden monuments mission is reached, it will be the only mission Dr. Boyd will give out from that point on. Briefing There are just dozens of things that need to be done, but I suppose one of the first things that needs your attention actually isn't for me. I have a colleague who's stationed deeper within the Shadow Shard. Her name is Dr. Ada Huxley, and her work is getting stalled due to a lack of supplies. Could you do me a great favor and get some scientific supplies to her. Excellent, excellent! Now, she's stationed in the Cascades, the next know region of the Shadow Shard. In order to reach her you're going to need to use the Hortha Vine. Just in case you haven't done that before, I've called ahead and asked Lt. Quinn Volkov to give you a quick orientation. Speak with him first, then he'll send you along to Dr. Huxley Briefing Lt. Volkov Okay, I don't know if you've used the Hortha Vine before, but just in case, let me give you the basics. Those big purple tubes you see here and there are Hortha Vines. Hortha Vines are some kind of living conduit through time and space. At the most basic level, you step in one end, and step out somewhere else. The science types talk a lot about breaking causality and 5th dimension evolution and get all excited, but really, the important thing is that they take you from place to place, and they're relatively safe. Now, the woman you're looking for is Dr. Ada Huxley. She's in a hidden base we have in the Cascades called 'Mole Point Charlie'. Briefing Dr. Huxley Are these supplies from Dr. Boyd? Thank you... Oh, wow! I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was, well, you. Well, um, let me just say it's a real delight to get these, uh, scientific supplies from you. Thank you for coming all this way. I don't know if you've been briefed on it yet, but the teleporter here could make your return trip much shorter. Why don't you ask Lt. Col. Flynn about it? Briefing Lt. Col. Flynn Hey, there. Ada asked me to make sure you've been briefed on how to use the teleporter here in Mole Point Charlie. It's real easy. We've been trying to set up these secret 'Mole Point' installations wherever we can, to provide safe bases to explore the Shadow Shard. After we lost contact with Mole Point Bravo, we set up a teleportation system to link them, in case we have to evacuate. In order to access a new Mole Point, you'll have to calibrate it by talking to the Mole Point Operator. Once you've spoken to a Mole Point Operator, he'll activate the Mole Point teleporter for you and you'll be able to access it from any other Mole Point you've used before. Since we only have two set up right now, this one will only take you right back to Mole Point Alpha inside Firebase Zulu. Speak with the Mole Point Operator and give it a go. Debriefing Mole Point Operator Glad you're here. Now that I've calibrated the Mole Point teleporter to your pattern, you'll be able to use the teleporter here at Mole Point Charlie to go to Mole Point Alpha in Firebase Zulu whenever you want. You'll also be able to use the teleporter there to return here. As we get deeper into the Shadow Shard, we may be able to add more Mole Points. But right now, Alpha and Charlie are all we have. Give it a try. Debriefing Thank you ever so much. Dr. Huxley's already told me that her work's back on track, thanks to you. Briefing We've received a report of a hidden monument grotto in some of the caves. Unfortunately, the location has become over-run with the Rularuu, and General Hammond isn't willing to risk sending men in for the sake of archeology. Honestly, I can't blame him. However, we would still like to investigate to see if the reports are true, so I thought perhaps I could ask you for help? I knew that would pique your interest! Well, I've marked the location of the grotto, if it exists. If you find monuments down there, please get recordings of all of them for us. Every bit of information gets us closer to uncovering the true history of this place. Enemies Debriefing The monument grotto really was there! Amazing! And these images are fantastic. There are so many tantalizing hints throughout these. We'll understand them all one day, and then maybe we'll know what really happened here. Briefing We've received a report of several hidden monuments deep in some of the nearby caves. We'd like to investigate to see if the reports are true, but my own people can't get in there, owing to an infestation of Rularuu. General Hammond isn't willing to risk a mission just for archaeological purposes, so I thought perhaps I could ask you? Thank you so much. I'm glad that you're willing to help on this. As I mentioned, there are Rularuu infesting the caverns where the monuments are supposedly located, but defeating them is by no means an imperative. All you need to do is get recordings of the monuments, if they exist. Debriefing The monuments were there! I knew it! Superb work. I knew I could trust you. I wonder if the proximity and type of monuments mean something. Could that be another semantic layer? From what we've learned of the language, I wouldn't doubt it. Briefing There's been quite a tragedy! Our explorers were told about some fascinating monuments in a series of underground caves by some of the natives. My researchers and their guides were exploring these when they were attacked by the Rularuu, and now we've lost contact with them! I'm very concerned for their safety, and was hoping that you could try to find the missing researchers and guides. Will you help? Let me thank you. I'm so glad that you're willing to help. I've marked the location of the caves they entered. You're only objective is to find all those people before something happens to them. The monuments they went to look for might also be there, but that's purely secondary. Debriefing Thank you ever so much. If it hadn't been for you, I hate to think of what would have happened. See Also * Dr. Boyce Boyd, Dr. Bruce Boyd's Brother. External Links * Category:Shadow Shard Contacts